Bonded Bloods
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: "I the fragile one, have opened my doors for you...for no matter when or where we are, through the great cosmos and beyond the brightest of stars; We have always been destined to be." (MT/M, T/M. Will be Rated M in the future.)
1. Dead In The Water

**Bonded Bloods **_Chapter 1:_ Dead in The Water

A/U: This is a very tricky story. M/T and M.T/M, and no...it's not a love triangle. It should all come to sense very soon but please stick around not many stories have Mirai Trunks and Marron after all. I was slightly inspired by the Mirai Marron story plot especially the beginning (Highly Recommend that fanfic by the way.) I had to deal with my returned obsession with Future Trunks so, a fanfiction it is. Also, I forgot to add Marron is a fighter in this story (YAY). Happy Reading! :)

* * *

**Marron Chestnut P.O.V**

It all simply just happened, I...I couldn't breathe. All the air slipped away from my lungs as my knees heavily hit the chapel's marble floor. I could only scream; scream like a mad-man as I watched the lifeless bodies hit the ground. Mama...Papa...Vegeta...Goku...one by one the great warriors fell. All I could do was sit and watch how those evil creatures murdered my friends and family. I pressed my red lips together as I held back a thousand tears, a thousand words I wanted to let out. I'm helpless...

Trunks...he still fought and slowly I could feel how his Ki dropped slowly along with Goten; who was ever-so near the brink of exhaustion. I tried to call for Pan but she laid unconscious on the floor and Bra hasn't been seen in a while. I struggled to get on my feet kicking off the heels that refrained me from walking as I dashed to the charred outdoors. I looked up at the dusty gray sky and watched Piccolo smash against the ground. It was horrifying, watching everyone collide with the ground.

My poor heart couldn't bear the pain as I saw my father's corpse covering my mother's with a giant hole in his chest. Vegeta, he laid on the ground struggling to get up as he tried with all his might to get back up and aid his son in battle. I subconsciously bit my lip as I looked weakly over to the sky again laying as low as I could. Trunks, he promised he'd come back...that he'd defeat this...this monster! But the deep realization slowly sunk in. _"He isn't going to make it...is he?" _

That right there, was my biggest fear...why today of all days. It was my wedding day, the day full of love and joy of uniting two lovers. But, life decided to go against me. Trunks and I couldn't even finish from the mass shrieks flooding the wedding chapel and immediately people began to fall, die right before my eyes. Gohan was still going strong...and right now, he was the strongest among us. The terror settled in and I shuddered as I hugged my knees.

I only knew so little of this creature, he had only arrived an hour ago and the first glance I caught was his sheer white skin, with clothes of red and black. Tightly around his neck was a crimson colored scarf, much like my Uncle Seventeen. His face, it was...scary. It reminded me so much of Trunks and yet I could tell he wasn't him and it hurt to even look at that creature. His eyes were pure black much like his hair which was extremely similar to Trunks' when he transformed.

Watching Goten knocked out while spiraling through the chapel immediately made me jump up. I swiveled around and grit my teeth at the killer, slowly I lifted myself from the ground with my long gown tracing behind me now soiled in dirt and blood, some pieces even charred. "Y-You..." I snapped still struggling to find my voice. Looking directly at his face it, it was horrifying. His finger-less black gloves creating a fist that landed at his hips with a malicious smirk tugging on his lips.

On impulse I charged over to him full of rage, but a voice made me freeze in mid-air. "Marron stop please!" I could feel the tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes as he turned around to find Trunks terribly beaten but still whole. "Y-You need to get out of here...I can't lose you too!" He screamed trying to pull me away from the obvious danger, "Run, please...I keep my promises."

My bottom lip quivered as I refused to leave, if he died and I didn't get to say anything to him, I could never live it down. "I can't!" I choked out as the hot tears streamed down my cheeks. "You can't die too!" My voice began to crack all I wanted was to rush towards him and keep him away from any danger.

Trunks smiled slightly at me, the groom was all tattered and disheveled. I couldn't believe he still held a smile at a dire situation like this...where this monster was at the point of destroying us both. The peace broke as Trunks disappeared from sight and appeared before me. Confusion struck me in the face as I turned to face the incoming electric red blast which knocked us both towards the ground. My baby blue eyes immediately darted towards the Demi-Saiyan laying beside me with a gaping hole on his right shoulder.

Cloudy Vision settled in my field of vision as I glanced down to the nearly lifeless body. "T-Trunks!" I sobbed out blinking repeatedly letting the tears stream down my pale, and now bloodied cheeks. I couldn't protect him...it's my fault... "Trunks please!" My throat began to sting as I pulled his face to my chest while I held back the uncontrollable whimper and hitches. It's my fault he was dying...if I did what he told me then maybe, _"Maybe he wouldn't be like this..." _

I screamed in frustration as I shook him slightly and immediately heard him cough uncontrollably as his face stirring in utter distress faced mine. "M-Marron..." he whispered hoarsely as he attempted to fight back the heavy coughs. His royal blue eyes blinking heavily as he stared at me. "Mar...look at me, look." He rasped out as a weak hand ran through my hair. I immediately grabbed it squeezing it tightly. He's here...he's still able to breathe. I glanced over to my father's corpse and glanced at his small hand where a tightly sewn bag laid motionless. I crawled over to him with tears cascading down my cheeks.

"Papa..." I murmured and looked down to my mother with a sad look in her face. "Mama..." I tightened my lips but to no avail I let out continuous sob as I crawled back over to Trunks and opened the bag finding one Senzu Bean. I cursed silently and looked at his stirring face becoming paler as his once lively blue eyes stared into my own. "There's only one left; take it." I murmured trying to slip it in between his lips. But he sealed his lips shut and gripped my hand tightly. "Trunks take it please!" This was his final chance to live and he chose to pass it up!

"M-M-Marron, l-listen to m-me." He stuttered as his grip loosened on my arm. "I...I'm going to die." He laughed as the cruel reality settled in his conciseness. "But...I-I protected you...so it's worth it baby." He murmured lovingly cupping my bruised chin as I held his arm. "You'll always be mine...mine for eternity." He whispered. "No matter where you go...Marron..." He told me as his weak finger poked my chest. "I'll be with you." He smiled sadly as I curled my beaten body beside his slowly closing my eyes but he shook me back. "You need to-"

I shook my head violently as eyes slowly widened, "_Trunks, no!_" I screamed into a frustrated sob. "Please...please." I whispered weakly as I attempted to give him the Senzu bean again but instead with all his strength he forced it into my lips as he smiled through the immense pain he now underwent all I could do is glance at his blue eyes as they began to close.

"Promise me...promise me that..." He was slowly slipping away from consciousness as his words became slower and slurred. "You'll fight for us." Trunks murmured as he coughed out a massive amount of blood. Trying to fight the inevitable death he simply looked up to me. "I'm s-sorry...I-I failed t-to protect you..." In that moment he gripped my hand tightly as electricity surged through me making my entire body shiver. New found strength unlocked within me. I looked at him shocked as his blue eyes closed ever so slowly in my arms.

"...Trunks..." my voice entangled in my throat, "No...please come back..." I could feel how my heart beat increase as I watched his hair swoosh against his lifeless body. My hands held his as I held my lips against his knuckles. "It's my fault, it's my fault..." I repeated, why didn't I listen to Trunks when he told me to run. I laid him beside the crumbling Chapel and stood upright once more gritting my teeth as my puffy blue eyes looked over to that murderer.

Immediately I blasted my way to him blinded by rage as my fist collided with his jaw. "You killed him!" I screamed with my continuous rain of punches."You killed him, how could you!" The tears had begun to stream down my cheeks as I was immediately pulled away by someone. Flabbergasted, I looked behind me finding Gohan grabbing me by the waist. "Gohan!" I screeched as I tried to fight him off.

"Marron, we need to get to Capsule Corp...Uub is taking my place come on." He ordered as he flew through the gusty clouds struggling to find the yellow building. "Trunks will be fine we need to get you to safety." I inhaled sharply as my cries continued.

"_Trunks is dead_, Gohan!" I wailed as I felt his body tense up, "He took a blast for me; _it's all my fault!_" My bottom lip quivered as Gohan sped faster. "_I should have listened, I should have listened!_" I repeatedly cried as I felt Gohan descend into a very broken down Capsule Corp. My eyes widened in horror as my eyes met with Bulma's. It was almost painful to try to tell her. I decided to keep my mouth shut seeing she was under tons of stress. I felt her dainty hand pull me down a staircase leading underground. A bright chrome looking room was the next thing I saw, I struggled to squint over the hyper-sensitivity my eyes had at this point.

I looked at her shocked as I shook my head violently. "No...not this..." I mouthed as I looked at the egg-like machine with spidery legs on its side. "No..." I got the guts to finally say it. "B-Bulma!" I stammered as she began to push me into the machine.

"Marron, you're the only one here healthy enough to make it though." The azure haired woman said as she cupped her cheek, "Think about Trunks...your parents, we need you Marron; you're our last hope." She whispered as she handed her a messily written notepad. "His name is Zelin...the rest is in there..." Bulma croaked out, as she looked down to the ground. Before she could set off the machine she glanced down at the wedding dress. "You're bleeding..." She whispered, "What happen Marron!" I smiled sadly as the tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Bulma glanced at him with eyes set in grief, "This isn't mine." I said silently as I glanced over to the blue-eyed genius. "This...this is Trunks'." I cried wiping away the salty tears. Bulma sighed heavily as she held back tears in the corner of her eyes as she gripped the capsule container tightly and gave it to me. I was only a girl, how could I possibly do this. Everyone was dead, and here I was desperately trying to fit the pieces together.

Apparently, at this point I was the only one who could in fact travel without getting injured. Bulma had several cuts and bruises amongst her ivory complexion and a shoulder which she seemed to have a difficult time moving. Gohan couldn't come because he's to busy trying to kill this creature, whom I just recently found out his name was Zelin. Uub, well he didn't know much of our past...and Pan was unconscious. I looked over to Bulma with helplessness in my eyes.

"Marron...please, we need you." Bulma whispered hoarsely as she pressed the red button and shut her into the egg-like machine which raised ever so slowly to the roof and within seconds, everything was gone.

_Gone..._

* * *

**AH! Yes, this is my new story and I've mapped it a lot out lately so on impulse I decided to write it. Constructive Critique is much welcome. I hope you enjoyed, and if you can please drop a review! Thanks For Reading. **


	2. Wired Up

**Bonded Bloods: **_Chapter 2: Wired Up_

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! This story starting from now is told in third-person. Some people (everyone) was mad with the way the first chapter went, yes, Trunks dying is already sad enough hehe...enough of my rambling! Here we go... _Eleven Years into the Past (oh yipee)_

* * *

The repeated pitter-pattering crunching sound trailed down the lawn of the massive Capsule Corp mansion. Two figures were scampering across the lawn, long blonde hair swishing violently behind the short and now unruly lavender hair. The shorter blue-eyed girl panted every now and then as she tried to keep up with the Demi-Saiyan. The taller and more well-built royal-blue eyed boy hadn't stopped running as he clutched something worth of importance to the girl.

Her white sun-dress dirtied from the constant tripping she made against the ground as she chased someone with ten times more strength than her. "Trunks!" The eleven-year old shouted out frustration as she stomped the ground repeatedly. Anguish and hate stirring her chest as the Demi-Saiyan laughed holding the small pink journal. "Trunks, give it back!" She screamed at him giving a kick to the air. "Trunks this isn't funny!"

The fourteen year-old Trunks smirked holding the book in his hands. "Marron's secrets all in one book; perfect for blackmail!" He laughed landing a few feet in front of her. "You know, if you hadn't told on me for looking through my Grandfather's magazine stash...then this wouldn't be happening." His lips curled into a cocky grin as he turned to the first page.

Marron bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her under-developed chest. There was only _one_ reason why Marron had told on Trunks; when she had oh-so sneakily saw what he and Goten were laying their eyes on, she couldn't help but feel the terrible twinge of jealousy. She hadn't looked like _those_ girls, she hadn't had the curves and pretty faces. The eleven-year old had obviously not wanted him to compare her to the bodies of a voluptuous woman in her mid-twenties.

"Oh man, can't wait to see who your embarrassing crush is." The hybrid chuckled with his greedy fingers desperately to find the page. Marron had slightly grinned, if only he knew... "Hmf, you use code-names damn it..." The fourteen year old growled as he flipped through the journal.

"Of course I use code names!" Marron shouted at him, "My mother snoops around." She continued looking a bit down.

He placed the journal on the ground and looked at the blue-eyed blonde. "Then do I have to force it out of you?" He smirked as he got closer to her. "Because...I can." He said dangerously as his fingers slightly tapped her waist.

The blonde's eyes widened as she shook her head, "N-No please!" She shook her head. He was going to tickle her, and he over everyone knew she hated that. Her eyes became large as she took a step back and he took a step forward. "Trunks you know I hate that!" She nearly screamed as she darted as far as she could. Although it was no use, he was too quick for his own good.

But with all the strength the blonde could muster she dashed like a lunatic away from the Demi-Saiyan. The lavender-haired teen circled his arms around her waist and began his small assault of tickles. "Spill it Marron, who is it!" He shouted as the blonde cried out in a fit of laughter, her usual rosy face burning red from the laughter. "Can't keep it forever Marron!" He smirked seeing how she was easily out of breath. Although, it hadn't worked the cerulean-eyed girl shook her head side-to-side.

"As if I'd _ever_ tell you who I like!" She growled sticking out her tongue as a tease as he continued to tickle her sides, which made her burst out into laughter again. "Gah! Quit it!" She screamed as she pounded a fist against his chest. "Trunks!" She yelled as her fist collided repeatedly against his chest as his arms pinned her down to the grassy floor.

He smiled slightly as he leaned nose-to-nose with her. "So, who is it?" He whispered, his minty fresh breath against her. Her cheeks flared up as she looked into his royal-blue eyes, she bit her lip as she buried her brows. "Not talking?" He asked inching closer.

"N-No, get off me!" She demanded as she looked side to side desperate to find a way out of the Demi-Saiyan's intense glare.

"Why should I, huh?" He said pressing her tighter against the ground. "If I do, then I just prove Dad's point, that I'm weak and give in easily...and that's not true!" He growled as his fingers dug into her bony shoulders "And I _will get his approval._" He growled as he pinned her down, he had been suddenly blinded by rage and wasn't aware that the fragile blonde was underneath his grasp.

"T-Trunks, you're hurting me..." She stammered trying to break free of his death-grip. She began to cough uncontrollably as she felt he shoulder blades tensing under the immense pressure his skilled fingers applied. The blonde struggled as she kneed him in the stomach slightly making him startled as he blinked away the rage that had blinded him. "D-Damn it." She coughed out struggling to make her words be heard.

Marron struggled to get up as she pushed him off of her. "I...I'm..." Trunks struggled to make out the words as the girl's blonde hair which was now covered it grass whipped viciously across his face as she turned around to face him. "I-I didn't know what came over me." He murmured cracking his knuckles.

The blue-eyed girl kept her glare fixated on him as she extended her arm rudely. "Diary. Hand. _Now._" Marron said sternly as she tried to become an assertive character, Bulma had told her long ago that the way to keep a Saiyan's attention is to become as assertive as possible. It was true, Saiyan's attention span is shorter than a goldfish's. But once you catch it, their attention become absolutely undivided.

Without even saying a word the Demi-Saiyan handed the pink diary over to the blonde, now assertive, girl. Not tearing away his quite pitiful stare. He felt the strange feeling of remorse, even if it wasn't such a drastic of situation, he had pinned down a seemingly fragile, younger, and more helpless girl to the ground for no apparent reason. He has heard of the faults, and terrible comings of Saiyan puberty but he hadn't expected to take a turn like this.

Marron on the other side, was completely astonished by this behavior. Believe it or not, this eleven year old knew more than others. Possibly from the endless lessons her mother and father have given her. About the sea, the sand and the wind. The blue-eyed girl, curious about her friend's race had acted, so prideful...she observed him from a distance along with the others, even though she was the outlier of the trio being a girl and fully human.

The girl, she tried to fit in. Helpless attempts to relate to the two hybrids whom she has grown up with. She tried to understand them, although a Saiyans mind compared to a Human's is such a different realm. Their entire perception of the world is so contrast to hers. It was astonishing when you think of it.

"Forgive me..." He murmured silently as he looked at her. He truly felt bad for what he had done. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He muttered as she turned the other cheek.

"Forget about it Trunks." She growled as she began walking the other way. Then suddenly a loud crash was heard from the far distance. Curiosity got the best of her as she heard another crash a few feet to the left of the other one.

The small little blonde nearly fell down at the sight. Her eyes widened as she backed up crashing behind the fourteen year old Demi-Saiyan as they both made a double take.

...

Marron groaned frustrated as she looked around, her wedding dress still soiled terribly from the battle her now dead fiancé had with that _monster_ Zelin. Groaning, the twenty-two year old looked at the two younger kids below her time-capsule as the shorter blonde pointed up to her. The things they said inaudible to her. The boy behind her kept his gaze fixated on her as she did the same, the gut wrenching feeling of seeing his unruly hair once more. That younger girl, that...that was her. The scenes played back in her brain as she remembered here is where he had used force against her.

The blonde struggled out of the time machine half astonished as she doubled over in pain. Her blue eyes darted over to the _other _time machine beside her. Wait...why was there another time machine? Marron blinked weakly as she watched the spitting image of _her_ Trunks step out of the spidery, egg-like machine. She wanted to run over to him but her legs were far to weak. Almost by instinct the younger Trunks ran to her and helped her up, as if he _had_ to.

The younger Marron blinked at her older self, feeling slight jealousy as she stared at her. No, not one word shared between the four. But all the older Marron could do is look up to the man who looked like the one she had loved in the life she left. Even if the strong stench of his iron lingered on her, she couldn't help as if happened Eons ago. But when she looked at him she saw how the hatred lingered strongly in his eyes, those two cold blue eyes...that was something she wasn't adjusted to. It didn't settle right.

"Let her go, she doesn't deserve the pity." The older Trunks growled down to the one who held her up.

"She's hurt!" The fourteen immediately barked at him, as if it was his duty to protect her. "You can't just let her bleed out, here...what has she done wrong?!" As if he really understood the graveness of this situation.

And even with the slightest of transfixing and interest settling in his cold, royal-blue eyes he had uttered the words, "Let her die out."

That's when Marron's realization settled thickly in her brain...

_That's Mirai Trunks._

* * *

**_Cats out of the bag. But Trust me...things will begin making sense...very soon..._**

**_Tiffany7898: I'm a cruel, cruel being! Oh noes whip me! (I cried while writing that so yeah...) Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_HerosReprise: Nope, Dragon balls can't help ya here. Dende's pretty much dead. I AM HORRIBLE I KNOW! You'll see HOW dramatic everyone gets next chapter oh my geez! Hehe _****_Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_Guest: Good to know there are more TXM fans out there! Hello! Here's ya update hope you liked it! _****_Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_Bluefire: Aha thank you so much. Thanks for Reviewing!  
_**

**_(Sorry for those terrible short responses, I'm trying to publish this pretty quickly for y'all.)_**

**__****I'm blaming any grammar mistakes on Emperor Pilaf *yup* Constructive Critique is much welcome. I hope you enjoyed, and if you can please drop a review! Thanks For Reading!**


	3. Wounded Lips

**Bonded Bloods: **_Chapter 3- Wounded Lips_

_A/N: Aha, another update! Hello my lovely readers._

* * *

Uneasily Marron struggled to walk, her limbs gave in to soreness as the younger version of Trunks stared in disbelief to his older version. Young Marron in the other hand was staring at her future self, half-worried and half-jealous...out of everything why was she in a wedding dress? It's made painfully obvious Mirai Trunks didn't want her presence here, although it was taking Marron longer than usual to understand what was happening in the world around her.

Fourteen year old Trunks hand held hers as he picked her up gently from the ground and began to fly towards the Capsule Corp building. The girl treaded behind them by foot as she tried to keep up her pace bumping into the extremely formidable, older version of whom seemed to look like Trunks. "S-Sorry..." The little blonde stammered as she looked up to him. "I seriously didn't mean it, S-Sir..." She murmured as her hand held tightly to the pink diary.

He knelt and placed a hand on her scalp with a soft smile laced on his lips. "It's okay...I'm not mad." He murmured gently as she blinked and nodded at the much taller Saiyan. She was a cute little girl, with two round eyes almost as if she were new to this whole world.

The young blonde nodded and looked down murmuring softly as her cheeks felt ablaze, "Y-You seemed mad...back there with the lady." She said blinking away the tears, mostly out of fear. The older Trunks sighed as his arms laid on her shoulders as he smiled at her.

"There is no need to fret, she's gone." He smiled sweetly as his thumb massaged her damaged shoulders. "Who did this?" He murmured slightly looking at the clawed marks on her skin. The young Marron bashfully looked down and peeked over to him. "Don't worry, I won't get mad."

The eleven-year old sat down on the ground and looked over to the older Trunks and hugged her knees with her chin on her knees. "Trunks did it." She murmured as she felt his muscles tense up, which made her flex hers in sudden fear. "H-He got a bit mad at me...I don't know why..." She stammered.

The Demi-Saiyan sighed and helped her up from her crouched position in the ground. "Don't worry...he won't be doing that much." He muttered a bit bitterly as he began to walk with her back into the building, but the younger Trunks and Older Marron made it creating quite the commotion. Mirai Trunks stood in place frozen as he watched his mother approach that monster.

"Oh my Gosh, bring in the gurneys!" Bulma shouted gaining attention from everyone, Krillin and 18 ran beside the collapsed girl, followed by the Sons and the rest of the Vegeta family. A stifled and much older Trunks looked down at the rest of the group which caught Bulma's attention. Immediately she looked to her fourteen year old son, and to her much older looking son. "W-Wha..." Her brain had begun to sting as she made a double take between the two.

The younger Trunks immediately snapped his fingers and turned his attention to the passed out blonde who seemed to began to bleed out. "Mom, the girl!" He stressed as her azure eyes snapped over to the woman.

"R-Right." She said as people helped her on to a gurney her bloody wedding dress. Bulma stared over to the girl and quickly turned her attention to the older Trunks. "You...a-are you who I think you are..." Bulma muttered walking over to the futuristic version of her son, slightly pulling his hair feeling it's texture her dainty hand then traveling to his cheek. "Are you the same Trunks that warned us?" Bulma asked as the much taller Saiyan nodded.

"I'm shocked you still remember mother." Mirai Trunks laughed a bit but returned to his regular tense demeanor. "I have something rather important to discuss...but I'll wait until everyone's finished dealing with the android..."

Bulma blinked and looked behind her then back to her older son. "Trunks what are you talking about, Eighteen is right here." She stated when the tall cyborg stepped beside her. "What android where you referring to?" Bulma asked looking at her somewhat anger fueled son.

"Wait...that wasn't Eighteen, the one with dress...and..." Trunks murmured looking over to the room huddled with people and back to the android. "Then who is she?"

Eighteen glared over to Mirai Trunks and Bulma spoke up, "W-Well, I was thinking you knew!" She exclaimed as she noticed the slight panic settle in her eyes. "I'm confused, I thought she came with you."

The older Trunks shook his head and looked over the room. "I-I thought she was Eighteen. " He muttered gaining attention from the younger Marron who tugged his leg pants. The demi-saiyan swirled around and looked at the little blonde.

"Is that why you called her a monster..." The timid girl's voice began to raise loudly as she stepped away from him, "Y-You thought my mom is a monster?" The girl angrily stated as she folded her arms and looked up to him with her brows dug.

Immediately tensions set high as Mirai Trunks made a double take from the younger Marron to Eighteen. "You're her daughter?" He asked nearly shouting as he stepped away from her. Eighteen quickly wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist protectively.

Eighteen's cold blue eyes settled on the lavender-haired Saiyan, "Yes, maybe you didn't get the memo...I can bear children." She snapped, "I'm not as soulless as you think." She seethed and quickly hugged her daughter.

The younger Trunks looked at his older self and down to the hugged Marron and quickly noticed as Mirai Trunks made his way to the room and protectively blocked the door. "No." He stated harshly looking at the older Trunks in the eye.

"Out of way kid, I need to find things out." Mirai Trunks stated as his hand-held the door.

"No!" Young Trunks growled pushing him away "I won't let you!"

The blue-haired woman quickly walked over to the door and sighed pulling the two away as she looked back to Eighteen who still embraced Marron protectively. "You two, how about we wait until she waked up, sounds good?" Bulma sighed as the two Trunks released their death grips on each other.

_"Fine."_

* * *

Four uneasy hours passed, and the clocked continued to tick. Most of the Briefs household was already asleep, and the Chestnut's and Son's made their way home long hours ago. The only Briefs member awake was Mirai Trunks, and the time he has been awake he learned about the major differences that have occurred thanks to him coming to the past. Krillin married Eighteen and even made a family together, which to him was quite uncomfortable...but he quickly noticed the good in Eighteen after seeing she really was no different from his father. Bad gone Good.

Gohan, he had a young daughter now. She was two years old and sure packed a punch in that tiny fist of hers. He married the daughter of that show-off Hercule, which to him was quite the turn of events. His younger self was quite the cocky one, quite contrast to him. But maybe that's due to the fact he and his best friend Goten were too proud of their strength. When Mirai Trunks heard that Goku had a second son, he was quite elated from the news.

Not very excited when he heard that their both best-friends with Marron, the girl was sweet...he had to admit that; yet she's the daughter of an android. Now this girl who laid down in a gurney in the bloodiest of wedding dresses ever...who was she? Why had he felt so conflicted? He's never seen this girl in his life, yet his urges to keep her safe were so intense. She had one of the strangest scars on her neck too, which filled him with some overwhelming desire he'd never felt before. He's been waiting to ask why, but he was cautious too.

He watched her stir as she buried her brows watching her throat move as if she wanted to scream out something. Her eyes snapped open as her breath began to many miles per minute. He could see the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes as she looked at him. Immediately the demi-saiyan felt his breath caught in his throat as she watched the blonde burry her face in her knees.

Why had he gotten the strange urge to comfort her? He didn't even know her. The blonde cried into her wedding dress and looked up to the hybrid, tempted to wipe those tears away he lifted his hand but quickly dropped it on to his lap. Instead, he asked questions. "Where did you come from?"

She looked over to him and wiped her tears with her forearm then weakly smiled. "Age 793." She murmured as he whipped his head to face her.

"M-Me too..." He said tilting his face as he stared at her. How did she come from his time. Was it from this timeline? Although he had all these questions storming up in his brain he had also had to admit the small attraction he had toward her, but he had to fight it. What was with him? Feeling so flustered over this one girl he didn't even know? "This timeline, right?" The blonde nodded as her eyes bored into him with grief stirring in those cerulean orbs.

"I, I'm one of the last ones..." She laughed weakly as the cold sweat streaked down her forehead. Her head snapped towards him as she pressed her lips together, "Why didn't they just let me die..." She choked out, "I deserve it...maybe then..." She began to look down in horror to the blood-stained wedding dress and back up to him, as she tentatively touched the scar on her neck. He felt a tingling sensation overwhelm inside of him as he stared over to it.

He blinked as he stared over to the scar. "What's that." He said pushing the blonde hairs tousled over the gruesome scar.

Her cheeks went ablaze, although he couldn't tell from the never-ending tears that trailed down her cheeks. "A mating scar..." She murmured covering it with her hand. "It indicates a bond between lovers...w-why?" Her voice was trembling as if she hid something from him. Mirai Trunks made a simple 'O' with his lips before she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry...I don't normally cry in front of strangers..." She muttered, "Well, technically you aren't a stranger...but..." She continued but shook her head.

Trunks immediately blinked as he stared at her, somehow...she reminded her of the younger girl, Marron. "You know me?" He asked intrigued but keeping his distance.

The blonde nodded and nervously crackled her knuckles, "Y-Yeah, I do." She nodded a bit scared at it too. "A lot more than you'd think...I-I knew your present self more though."

The lavender-haired warrior pushed the hairs that tousled over his face away, "Ah, so you know who I am." He murmured slightly looking at her.

She nodded, "The Demi-Saiyan who came from the future to warn us of the Androids." She sighed, "If it weren't for that...I wouldn't be born." She stated as she looked over to his cold blue stones.

"Why is that?" He said leaning on the arm of the chair. "Who are you?" He asked as he looked over to her. The blue-eyed woman sighed heavily as she looked into his eyes, biting back her lip.

"I'm the daughter of Krillin and Eighteen..." She began as his attention snapped up, alert as she spoke seeing how nervous she was, in fear she would be hurt by him. "M-Maybe you won't believe me..." She said refraining information he'll bug her about later most likely. But he stayed with all ears open, if it was who he'd think it was...there is going to be a lot of questions happening.

_"My name is Marron Chestnut, and I've come from the future...like you."_

* * *

**And, now...who knows what happens to Mirai, soon more shall be explained. But now time for the NEVER ENDING QUESTIONS of all out present characters (The Son's, Chestnut's and Briefs' oii. The entire confrontation scene with 18 and Trunks was a bit troublesome to write, but I hope you guys liked it. Anyway, for the one's reading How To Be A Heartbreaker (another Trunks/Marron story I write) Chapter 8 shall be up very soon, working on them quick updates!**

**Redskinsceltics205: Ah, well *hint* She is eighteen's daughter, could really help the fact why he hated her hm? Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**HerosReprise: In a way, yeah it's a double Trumar...not really a love Triangle. Ah, cozy playful young Trumar...but soon little Trunks be most likely abiding to all big Marron asks, which makes little Marron, very very jealous. All in all, he's a cutie. (Kinda imagine him looking how 14-year-old Trunks did in History of Trunks.) And again *hint* 18's daughter. Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Megumi007: Primero quiero decir gracias por el comentario, no soy la mejor en el Español cuando viene en gramática, así que disculpa si no se entiende bien. Pues primero estoy muy agradecida que desde Perú tengo personas leyendo mis historias, de verdad que me emociona. Que bueno que te este gustando esta historia, y espero escuchar mas de ti y de lo que crees sobre el tema de la historia cuando ya empiece el desenlace. Gracias! :)**

**Alright, so...yes I speak spanish (Because I'm a Cuban hello my fellow Cubans) I'm not the best but...yeah. All grammar mistakes I blame on Shu, constructive critique is much welcome. Hope you enjoyed and if you did, mind dropping a review? Thanks For Reading! **


	4. Backwards

**Bonded Bloods: **Chapter 4: Backwards

A/N: I've been risen from the deadly ocean of Writer's Block, hello once more!

* * *

_"My name is Marron Chestnut, and I've come from the future...like you."_

Impossible, it was simply impossible. Trunks didn't want to believe it, sure his younger self would believe it, but not Mirai Trunks. He knew when something was a lie and when it wasn't and there is no way that...that...daughter of a demon could possible come from the future for a_ positive _change! But, something about the sadness in her eyes spoke more than a million thousand words. Obviously something horrifying must have happened to her...and judging by the bloodied wedding dress...there were many dead.

Now, Trunks couldn't tell if it was her fault that they died, or someone else's. She could be playing the game of the innocent girl. But Mirai Trunks was too smart to fall for those kind of tricks. But how could it be that the sudden urges of giving comfort have surmised in Mirai Trunks' self-conscious, as if not doing so would be...bad. But why? Why must his mind tell him to do such things?

Could the spawn of Eighteen possible be any good? Impossible it's the _spawn _of a _killer_. There was no possible way that could work! He should have eliminated her when he got the chance! Then again, the blonde is...frail, possibly from the blood loss. Yet still, something just reminded him of a child and that odd scar on her neck. What was that? He wanted to ask but seeing her panic so much made him drop the question. Mirai Trunks couldn't comprehend having two time-travelers in the same timeline. He thought he was the only one...

Something was odd on the way the blonde would look at him, almost as if she was staring in the eyes of all whom were dead. That was a look he'd give plenty of the people when he came to the past the first time, specifically Gohan over the rest. Seeing so young felt, so strange as if time had stopped him from growing. But, Trunks was more than glad upon seeing his master so young, and so happy as well. Managing to keep happy was something very odd for the Demi-Saiyan.

But, yet this girl...this Marron Chestnut, is trying to tell him she's a time traveler, and is here for good causes. A part of him said to not trust her, that was logic but a new part of him was saying to believe her, that she's someone to give trust to. He found it so difficult to believe, how could it be! He shook his head in frustration.

What strange sensation was he feeling, that made him want to grab her and take her to safety. But then again, make her suffer. What was worse, is that the only real conversation with her wasn't even bad, she was gentle. Yet, something in him wanted to strangle her and then hold her close. What was wrong with him?! What could possible be going on in his head that could make him feel any remorse towards such a thing.

That's it...he's gone mad. He's gone completely and utterly mad. Insanity reeked havoc through his mind. "I-I'm crazy..."

* * *

The young Marron sat grumpily next to the roses as she looked at the taller, older blonde be bombarded with attention. Even Trunks and Goten wanted to see, although the adults had sent them off. Although, the young Marron still didn't see what was so special about her. She was blonde and blue-eyed too! The eleven-year old wouldn't stand for this kind of neglect.

"Another time-traveler, hm?" Bulma murmured now looking at her injuries, "Oh honey, what happen?"

The blonde breathed out and looked to her knees. "A-A lot...It all happened to quickly." She struggled with her words as her eyes widened in terror; her diction jumbled up with the speech followed, but barely anyone could understand anyway.

Eighteen walked closer to her and placed a strand of hair subconsciously behind the other blonde's ear, almost as if she knew who this was. "Your name?" She said also checking now. The blonde looked up to the android and over to Bulma nervously. "Can't tell us yet?"

Marron shook her head, "No, no...I can, but It's a bit odd..." She said mumbling to herself receiving looks from the rest of the Z-Warriors. "My name, is Marron..." She said now in a hushed voice. Krillin and Eighteen quickly looked at her and back to the girl sitting in the gardens grumpily.

"Y-You mean..." Krillin began to speak, but Marron finished with a nod. "Oh My Kami, what happen to you Marron!"

Bulma gasped and took hold of her cheeks, pressing them tighter together, "Oh my! Marron, you're so big!" Bulma cooed, "How had I not noticed!" Marron flinched at the sudden attention she was receiving, and her mother was simply quiet staring at her in shock.

"G-Guys! Please, give me a moment to explain..." She said now knitting her brows together. As soon as the blonde said that, Mirai Trunks joined in on the conversation listening from the corner. "The reason I'm in this wedding dress...first of all was because, there was a wedding." Marron begun, "But, there was this...this thing..." Marron had tried to finish but the horror splattered on her face spoke louder than several thousand words. Mirai Trunks knew. "...this thing, was a t-terrible creature, I-I don't even know where such power had come from!" Marron now pressed her hand against the floor creating fists, "He killed all of us, starting from Goku...and ending with Trunks." There was a pregnant pause.

This pause, it had caught both Trunks' attention. Both stared at her intently as they watched the somewhat desperation, and loneliness reek off her. Horror and shrunken blue pupils...as she vividly relived the death of her fiancé and gave a weak smile with tears still continuing to roll down her cheeks. It was obvious these death's were very recent. "Z-Zelin, that's his name." She whispered, "The one who killed us all eleven years from now."

Mirai Trunks looked up, eyes wide at the name. "Wait...you too!"

Marron shot a glance over to him, eyes now widened upon hearing his voice. "Me too, what?"

A silent curse was cursed and a turn of a cheek was all he could give her. _"Nothing, forget I said anything..."_

* * *

The younger Trunks walked down the gardens finding eleven-year old Marron angrily sitting next to the many flower pots and roses arms crossed in awful distaste. "What's up with you?" The fourteen-year old asked now sitting beside her. The young blonde turned her cheek, swishing her hair on his face. "Hey! I said what's up with you, not can you hit my with your hair!"

Marron looked at him, her large blue eyes, now in a frowning position. "Why are you here _anyway_ Trunks, just go and pay attention to the new lady!" She stated now dismissing him with a wave of her hand, although being older he paid no notion to her actions.

"Quit being so stubborn and tell me what's up!" Trunks growled and nudged her arm. "Come on, say it I'll listen!"

Marron immediately looked at him once more and unfolded her arms flailing them upward, "The sky!"

The Demi-Saiyan was not happy with her response, thus letting out a very sarcastic, "Ha, Ha, Ha." Looking at her he tugged one of her pigtails, making her screech a bit loudly at the pulling of hair. "Come on say it!" He said now repeatedly tugging it in an up and down cycle.

Marron gave in and elbowed his stomach momentarily knocking the air out of him, very unexpected move but it got him to release her hair. "Ugh! Fine, I'll tell you!" She grunted, "You're impossible at times Trunks..."

Trunks smirked and folded his arms, sitting indian style. "Yeah, yeah...I know."

Marron pursed her lip, "Anyway, I'm just...mad because no one is paying attention to me."

Trunks scoffed, "I am."

"Meanie's like you don't count!" Marron yelled and now pulled on his hair, which didn't necessarily made him flinch. On the contrary...sort of tickled.

"Am not a meanie!" Trunks now retorted back to the blonde which made her pull his hair even more.

"Is too!" Marron said now setting her jaw.

"Ugh! Am not!" Trunks yelled back now pulling her hair until one of her pigtails loosened up causing both Bulma and Eighteen to revert their attention from Future Marron to Trunks and Marron.

Mirai Trunks watched the two for a while, the scene was pretty amusing, even if it was _Eighteen's _daughter. The girl had some spunk, and it was quite the surprise, nonetheless...still a brat. For some odd reason it made him feel, nostalgic. An extremely odd feeling since he's never lived through any of these events, ever. He looked over to Marron who now was fighting her sadness as she laughed at the two. Marron...she had something he wanted to know, a link possibly...

_But what?_

* * *

**Insight on Mirai Trunks, always fun to write that. Also Summer is approaching, meaning school is ending, meaning that I shall be updating all my stories on a somewhat daily basis! (YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!) Many things revealed in this chapter that you should keep in mind, not saying what it is...**

**Review Responses:**

**Megumi007: Trate lo mejor que pude para actualizar lo mas pronto posible. La pareja esta si que es muy interesante, algo de los dos me gusta mucho. Creo que deben ver mas historias de ellos, ya que se parece tanto a Androide 18 que Mirai Trunks puede tener muchos sentimientos conflictivos. Gracias! :)**

**LOBA1312: I know, there aren't that many /Marron stories out there! I wish there were! Marron is sort of a supporting role in DBZ, but hopefully we do get new movies with more Marron screen time. She's absolutely one of my favorites. A bit confusing where exactly, the time travel business? I would be more than happy to explain, but I do need to know where exactly you have a question on. Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Dulce: I should have known! Hehe, sorry I have a big, big brain...and it's full of many, many ideas that I fear might be taken. But don't worry I am working on finishing my three current stories by the end of Summer. I tried updating a lot during the school year which was EXTREMELY packed. But thank you for the support! :D Thank you for Reviewing! :) **

**Any constructive Critique is welcome, nit-pick my grammar, tell me where I can improve! Tell my what you like and don't like down below on the handy-dandy review section. It'd be much appreciated! **


End file.
